


Care For Me

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, Grooming, Haircuts, M/M, Married Couple, just a series of fluffy drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have many ways to say "I love you". And just as many ways to find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A fic requested by choked-cherry on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Contrary to what many assumed, Corporal Levi would not allow just _anyone_ to cut his hair. It was easy to see why someone would make this assumption. After all, there were many barbershops within the walls where he could get his hair cut. And, in all likelihood, many a soldier in the Survey Corps that could provide the same service. Compared with killing Titans, cutting someone’s hair was a very simple task.

No, that task was reserved for one person, and one person, alone.

His husband, Eren Jaeger.

It was hard to explain how he felt when Eren cut his hair. How he felt at this very moment, seated in a chair in their bedroom, Eren neatly clipping his hair into the undercut he preferred. Indeed, any barber within the walls could cut Levi’s hair the way he liked it. And others had, before Eren came into Levi’s life. Now, though, Levi was only satisfied with a haircut if it were _Eren_ who cut his hair. Somehow, it was simply _better_ , when things happened this way.

And Eren… Eren took pride in being able to cut Levi’s hair exactly the way he liked it. Of being the only person to do so. It was something just for them, and that made it special.

The sounds of the shears clipping his hair and their own breathing were the only ones that broke the silence. Only those sounds would break the silence, for in this moment, they did not need words to communicate. Yet it was not simply pride that brought them together in this particular way.

A bone-deep sensation of warmth always settled over Levi in moments like this. Moments where Eren cared for him, and showed his love through it. It was… _comforting_ to have Eren care for him like this. And Levi knew, in his heart, that Eren gained the same sensation of peace from moments like these. Moments where they could simply dote on each other, with no words needed to show how they felt.

*****

Eren also loved being doted on by his husband, though he showed his desire for it in another way. Every morning, he would approach Levi with his shirt wrinkled and not buttoned right. The straps on his 3DMG harness not adjusted properly, half hanging off his body. And his hair would be a mess, too. In fact, on most days it looked as though birds had been nesting in it.

And each morning, with a gentle smile on his face, Levi would fix Eren’s outfit to make it look presentable. He would smooth out every wrinkle in Eren’s clothes. Make sure the straps on his harness were adjusted _just right_. Levi would also run his fingers through Eren’s hair, smoothing it out, ensuring that it looked nice.

Oh, Levi knew that Eren came before him with messy hair and clothes on purpose. And he also knew the reason for it. Knew that Eren liked having Levi fix his clothes and hair. Liked the comfort and love he felt from those small gestures; two of the many ways they expressed their feelings for each other. And Levi did this every time Eren approached him in the mornings. Because Levi felt the same things Eren did, during their morning routine.

He could tell from the soft smile that would always appear on Eren’s face. The way his eyes would close, and he would hum in contentment. Yes, Levi felt the same, and so, there was nothing about their routine he would change.

*****

Even though the Titans had been defeated for good, their days still involved rigorously training new recruits for the Survey Corps. As a result, Eren and Levi would often return to their quarters sore and exhausted after a long day. But they had a solution for that, one that they both enjoyed. At the end of each day, one of them would fill their bathtub with hot water and sweet-scented oils. Indeed, both Eren and Levi found that bathing together helped them relax after a long day better than anything else.

First, they would gently wash the grime and sweat from the day off each other. Each touch of the wet cloth to each other’s skin was a small reminder of how much they loved each other. Oh, they said “I love you” to each other; of that, there was no doubt. Yet that love ran far deeper than three little words could describe, more often than not. So they expressed that love in a multitude of ways, many of them small and unassuming, yet no less expressive of the deep love they felt for each other.

Bathing together was one way they expressed this love. Especially when they massaged the aches from each other’s muscles in a hot bath, leaving only pleasure behind. When this happened, it often seemed (to both of them) that there was nothing better than this. Massages often ended with the two of them cuddling each other in the bath. Doing so until the water was no longer warm. At which time they would drain the tub, dry off, and occupy their bed. Sometimes they made love before drifting off to sleep, and sometimes they did not.

But either way, Eren and Levi would fall asleep together every night, content in the fact that they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
